Fire Lily
by IRejectYourRealityForMyOwn
Summary: Meet Liliana. Daughter of Queen Elsa, future Queen of Arendelle. When she discovers that she is gifted with the power of energy, she decides to hide it from her mother and sister. This, an impending war, her annoying twin sister, not to mention the suitors may just become to much for this princess to handle. (Sorry, bad at summaries)


**Authors Notes:**

**This is my first fanfiction reviews are welcome.**

**Yes Hans and Elsa are married. There are plenty of stories about how this came to be, you can pick your favorite. **

Chapter 1 – Discovery

5 years old

Lilliana loved nothing more than to sword fight with her cousin, Alexander. Her mother, Queen Elsa, didn't approve. She said it wasn't 'lady like' and that she should spend more time playing with her twin sister, Katherine. She loved Katherine, but she was loud, and Lilliana didn't like playing with dolls all that much. Then there was Katherine's ice powers. They could be fun, but Katherine didn't like to control them. She let ice go everywhere without caring who was in the way. She hadn't hurt anyone yet, but Lilliana thought it was only a matter of time.

Her father, King Hans, didn't mind that she liked sword fighting. He though that the future queen of Arendelle should know how to defend herself.

Lilliana managed to knock the wooden sword out of her cousin's hand and pointed her own sword at the bridge of his nose. "Ha!" Lily watched as a fiery red light run down the length of the sword and hit Alex in his eyes. He cried out and fell to the ground, fire burned in his eyes. Lily dropped the wooden sword that was now on fire in the fire place and then turned to Alex.

"Alex?" she said with panic in her voice. She put her hand on the boy's forehead and could feel a fever. It was late and her parents were asleep, but she knew what to do.

Lily knew the way to where the trolls lived from when her parents brought her sister here a month ago. They would be able to help. She jumped down from her horse and helped Alex down. "Help please." She cried out.

The boulders begin to move. Lily could hear them whispering 'the princess." One boulder rolled up in front of her and sprang to life.

"Princess Lilliana, what brings you here?" Grand Pappy asked.

"It's Alex. I...I...Struck him."

Grand Pappy considered the young prince leaning against Lily. He reached out and tapped the boy's forehead. The boy collapsed to the ground and Lily cried out.

"He is fine." Grand Pappy said, "Only sleeping. It is you who I am more interested in."

He grabbed Lily's hand and opened it. A flame burst to life over her palm and lightning streaked across the cloudy sky. Lily shut her hand and the flame died and the lightning stopped.

"Your gift is powerful." Grand Pappy said gravely, "It is different to that of your sister's and mother's. You have the ability to control energy. This ability will mostly manifest itself as fire. However, your power will grow to allow you to control lightning, feel energy moving around you, and absorbing energy. Your gift is very dangerous. Unlike you sister and mother, if you lose control it will be much harder to undo the damage you create."

"So I should cover it up?" Lily asked

"No, embrace it, it is a part of you. Covering it up will only cause it to consume you. Do you understand?"

"I think so, but what about Alex?"

"Ah Alex. You have given him a gift. When you struck him in the eyes, you gave him the ability to sense energy the same as you can. He can also now take the gift of someone else with powers and use them as his own."

"Thank you Grand pappy."

Back in her room Lily thought about what she had seen and done. She opened her hand again and the flame formed again. She launched the flame into the fireplace.

"Wow." Alex said.

"Yes," Lily agreed, "But my parents can't know about this. No one can know about this."

"Why, I thought Grand Pappy said…"

"I know what he said, and I won't lock it away and act like it doesn't exist. I just... won't tell people about it."

"But why?"

"Because my mother is the queen of ice and my sister is terrified of fire. They would never accept it. I would be a stranger to them."

"Oh." Alex said not fully comprehending. "What are you going to do?"

Lily smiled and walked over to the draw and pulled out a pair of dark blue gloves. Alex ran out of the room and came back with a pair of gloves as well. "If you're going to conceal your powers, then so am I. Beside I don't accidently want to draw power from you or Katherine."

The next morning at breakfast the parents noticed something different about their two children.

Kristoff looked at his son, "Alex, why are you and Lily wearing gloves?

Lily looked at Alex, trying to keep the panic from her face, but Alex just shrugged and said "Germs."

"Germs?" Anna said, confused.

"Yes," Lily said catching on to what Alex was doing, "My tutor told me about a new theory. He said that there are little bugs everywhere, but they are too small to see. If they get in you, they can make you sick." Lily held up her gloved hands, "These are to protect us from the germs."

"Oh." Elsa said. She would have to have a talk with the tutor later. "Well take the gloves off while you eat."

Alex looked at Lily, she had a slightly panicked look.

"Come on now," Hans said "Your mother said take them off!"

Alex took his gloves off first. He carefully touched Katherine so she wouldn't notice. He drew just enough power from her that he could help Lily if needed. Then Lily took a deep breath and slowly took her gloves off. A few sparks flew out but no one seemed to notice them. Lily began to eat, but Alex could see that the hand under the table was glowing red. He grabbed her hand to cool it off and looked at her. Yes, their secret would be safe for now…

**Thanks for reading**

**once again, please review**

**Next Chapter: The Bow,  
>and The Knife <strong>


End file.
